1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning apparatus comprising a hand brush and a box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cleaning apparatus used especially for cleaning a toilet bowl comprises a hand brush and a box, and after use, the hand brush is placed in the box in a way to drain water and to dry quickly, and is placed at a corner, for example, of a toilet.
A primary structure of such a cleaning apparatus is that the hand brush, which comprises a grip bar having a brush part at the head thereof and a flange at the base thereof, is placed in a box such that a periphery of the flange is fit in an upper portion of the box.
In this combination, the lengths of the box and the hand brush are relatively fixed not to contact the head edge of the brush part to the bottom wall of the box. By having the head edge of the brush part float above the bottom wall, the brush part is promoted to drain water contained therein and dries quickly.
Primarily, it is desired that such a cleaning apparatus is small in size because if the box in particular is large, the apparatus becomes an obstacle in a narrow space, such as a toilet or a lavatory.
According to the structure of the prior art as described above, the flange is provided at the base portion of the grip, so that a distance between the flange and the head edge of the brush part becomes long, and that a height of the box becomes long as well in order to effectively drain water off the brush part by providing a space between the brush part and the box. This necessitates a larger size of the apparatus.
Although it is possible to make the box smaller in length by providing the flange near the head of the grip, a base portion of the grip bar becomes heavier unbalancing the weight of the grip bar, which makes the apparatus easy to fall down. Further, it is difficult to handle the hand brush since the flange is provided at the head of the grip.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to solve the problems of the above-described prior art and to provide a cleaning apparatus which comprises a box having a smaller size.